Talk:What Happened Part 1 (2013)/@comment-82.255.36.223-20140108111105
Wow, hang on - Occams razor - This is full of symbolism, not just crypto stuff. Here's my 2 cents worth of ideas: To me this image is flashing large neon warning lights - STAY AWAY from this ad. It is sinister. It is bait for a trap; not a real treasure / scavenger hunt for something that will benefit you - unless of course you're a psychopath - then by all means proceed, this is your calling. Everything in the ad has a purpose and meaning. They are trying to recruit different types of people for different purposes; as well as showing how superior they are and remaining un-named and mysterious. ! "3301" = 7 ie. 007 ie. British MI6 / SIS These numbers are probably also a code to unlock something else later on in this process. "Good luck" is a typically British thing to say; hence MI6 again. - These two words may also be a simple anagram? eg. "Gold co.uk" (?) "Gold" would refer to the treasure hunt, and the "co.uk" would refer to this being a British thing. Number "3301" are all prime numbers. Very occult; but not obviously something significant; like a Fibonacci sequence. "3301" reversed is "1033"; which may also have significance, - eg. In year 1033; according to wikipedia "Panic spreads throughout Europe that the end of the universe may be near, on the supposed 1,000th anniversary of the crucifixion of Christ, due to some unusually harsh spring weather. The Book of Revelation predicts the end of the earth after a 1000 year period." Again, sinister. - "1033" could be references to letters in the alphabet; "AOCC" or "JCC" ?? The image of the Cicada The hidden image could be a Cicada (or locust? or bat? ...) ; it has numerous references to MI6 / secret organization with occult links: - Simply having a hidden image indicates a secret organization. ie. Something hat is hidden in plane sight, only understood by the informed. - The Cicada (or fly) is one the sees very well; hence a reference to a surveillance organisation? - The image has the head of an owl (representing intelligence)? - The image is not symmetrical - so there are probably more images within the image and extra clues hidden somewhere. Look at the black spaces as well as the lighter spaces. eg. The large black spaces cold be the eyes of a skull, with eyebrows above these eyes? - The left wing of the image has 13 "feathers" along the left edge which refers to occult / secret organizations. - the outline of the image is in the shape of a triangle; another typical symbol of secret organizations and references to pyramids; Illuminati (?). - The image has it wings spread; and could also represent the Phoenix. - The image appearance is sinister and religious. - Rotating or inverting the image did not seem to reveal anything. - Playing around (inverting, hues, saturation ....) with the image shows that the image turns red while the text stays white. Occult again. - The image also looks like a bat ..... religious? Batman? No idea. - Apparently there are numbers hidden in the image; but I'm not a Crypto expert. The words used in the ad: - The words "Epiphany" and "Pilgrimage" are pointing towards religious connections and the occult; also typically British words. - The word "Hello" is also typically British, a yank would have said "Hi" especially if trying to be informal and thus appeal to computer geeks (for specialists in cryptography). These views here are supported by references / clues in previous posts in the weird treasure hunt to Mayan and Victorian occultism; as well as British literature;. All in a typically snobbish, arrogant elitist way of someone who was born wealthy, ambitious, privileged and educated at Oxbridge. Again, MI6. Whoever devised this likes games & puzzles and has enormous leeway to do what they want. Again, MI6; and not a commercial corporation. Also: - The overall use of black and white colours is sinister; - References in previous clues to the "darknet" again point towards secret organisations. Everything in the ad has a purpose; - So the empty space at the bottom of bottom probably has another clue or image. Or perhaps that is where you put your final answer? Newspaper reports - Cicada 3301 gets reported a lot in UK newspapers; hence the UK link, not USA or other english speaking countries. We all now that the main stream media are compliant towards the authorities, so were probably told to write news report on this, Cicada 3301, to promote it to a wider audience. - These Newspaper reports are very similar and basically tell everyone that is is MI6 recruiting for cryptography. - The previous attempts probably failed to produce the answer that the authors wanted, hence they have done it three years in a row, with increasing publicity. This is despite the organization promoting this saying "We have now found the individuals we sought,” as no psychopath / narcissist would ever admit defeat. - The fact that each of the three ads for Cicada 1033 all started on the same day, 5 Jan, each year, means that: dates have much significance to them (another reference to the occult), and that these people are patient - they have time on their hands to wait for the right response, and have a long term perspective. If it has anything to do with MI6, then think of a homosexual, elitist, white Freemason men - more Austin Powers than of than 007! Think of Kim Philby (the MI6 spy who was working for the KGB for c. 30 years). MI6 historically have had close links with other secret organizations & occult (no duh!); if in doubt just look at their logo. Be aware that pursuing this scavenger hunt from a mathematical perspective will blind you to what else is going on; keep your eyes open and share it with everyone. The "gold" will be to reveal them. I can't help but think of the old 1998 film "Mercury Rising" (Bruce Willis) where an unsuspecting autistic nine year old kid breaks some high-level US super-secret code of the NSA (no less!!!). They can't be that dumb to copy a movie script can they? I suspect that the end of this schizopathic trail, you will announce yourselves to them, and they will contact you. Good luck.